


Can't Escape the Chains

by Anonymous



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Dream Angst, Gen, I have no idea how to tag, Mafia AU, No Beta, Violence, mentions of gambling, my only knowledge of mafias is google and the yakuza game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:06:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28641933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Dream has never wanted to be the son of a mafia family. Let alone the son of the boss. But there is only so much he can do and if fate has settled this to be his role, then what choice does he have?---I write this based off of how I viewed the characters they play in the SMP
Relationships: BadBoyHalo & Dream, BadBoyHalo & Sapnap, Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17
Collections: Anonymous





	1. His Life

**Author's Note:**

> I Thank a discord person for this prompt idea.

Dream knew his place, he has always known his place. He would have to stand as head of the Family giving orders that could end the lives of others but he doesn't want this. He never wanted this. Yet it is what is expected of him, what he is trained to be. If he could escape he would but can he? 

The most he can do for now however is to don the mask that he has hidden and run free. He loves running free and he was jealous of the normal people who were able to live a life far away from the Underground. But this mask, for now all he can do is use this mask of his late at night just to hide himself from the eyes of the Family. 

Dream has dreamed of living a life in the countryside, he has talked to those in the Family who came from there and it always sounds so peaceful. 

A life away from guns, and knives and blood. A life away from the violence. Doesn't that sound nice? But if anyone catches him thinking these thoughts, he would be brought forth before his parents and reprimanded harshly. 

He is the son of the Family, the prince of the Underground, the heir. It is his livelihood to attend to his duties in the future. As much as he hates it, he can't escape this life.


	2. Friendship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream meets Badboyhalo and Sapnap

Dream was 6 when he first learned how to wield a knife, his teacher went by the alias of BadBoyHalo (sometimes just Bad for short). The man was a genius with these blades and of course his parents would have him learn only from the best.    
  
He was 7 when he first used the knife on a person during his lesson Japanese tradition of Yubitsume. A family friend took him to Japan where he was given the time to learn about the yakuza and he was ordered to be the one to take off the tip of the pinky of a traitor. He couldn’t stop shaking afterwards.    
  
The only good thing that came out of this was learning that Bad had adopted a kid named Sapnap who became his first friend. Unfortunately, Bad wants Sapnap to be out of the Family business so he isn’t allowed to say anything about it but he’s happy to have at least a friend.    
  
He was 10 when he learned how to use a gun. It was loud and terrifying but they kept training him so that he got used to it. It eventually became easy to shoot cans and moving targets. He got used to it, he had to.    
  
He was 12 when he first shot another human being. Bad’s enemies tried to take Sapnap. They were walking home together and these men in black masks tried to drag them into a car. He shot them all. One bullet for each man, directly in the chest. Sapnap was terrified of him for days and he hated it. He hated this so much. Why did he have to learn these things, why did he have to live like this.    
  
_ I hate it, I hate it, I hate it.  _ He constantly thought.    
  
It eventually took Bad explaining the Family to Sapnap before the other kid finally spoke to him again. He was so happy when Sapnap came back and it was there he learned why Sapnap always wore a bandana around his head. It was because Sapnap’s parents were friends of the Family that Sapnap not only lost his parents in a fire but the top of his head was also slightly burned off and it took so long before his hair finally grew back.    
  
He hates this life. He hates having been born into Family. He wants OUT. 


	3. Goodbye Youth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the day he lost everything.

Dream both loved and hated the year he was 15. It started out as great as it could be. Going to class, hanging out with Sapnap, living life as if he didn’t have the whole of the Underground underneath his fingertips. 

It was also the year where he met George. George who was still in college, and was in heavy debt because of his gambling addiction. He somehow was able to avoid payment for months before the Family caught him and Dream was right there as the man was brought in. He remembered how his father constantly complained about how a Mr.Notfound somehow almost erased all traces of himself. The complaints though held hidden praises that made everyone think that George was going to be older, much older. Dream laughed hard when it became clear that George was barely older than him. 

It was clear however that George had absolutely no way of paying the Family and Dream felt pity for the man. When it was explained George evaded detection through his own hacking skills, Dream was admittedly impressed and requested that his father allow George to tutor him in coding. At first, the Family was furious but his logic and reasonings were sound so now, George’s life lies in his hands.    
  
Of course, getting George to cooperate at first was difficult but he was skilled with his persuasive abilities. The longer George was forced to teach him how to code, the more they were able to bond until eventually, they became sort of friends. 

Then, Dream introduced George to Sapnap. The two hit it off immediately because they were both still technically not part of the Family. Sapnap had no plans to ever be an official part of the Family which was agreed upon between him, Sap and Bad ever since the kidnapping incident. And George, well, George was just freshly introduced to the Underground. At that time, he wasn’t sure what the older one’s decision would be. However, he is grateful that George came into his life early because it was near the end of the year where everything came crashing down.    
  
He was walking home with Sapnap when he received a message from his parents in the private encrypted app that George developed. A message that told him to quickly go to the Family base, get Drista then leave. And so he did as any good Family member should. It was on his way there that he received a message from George to take the secret entrances. At the time, he didn’t know why but when he reached the base, he understood. There were police cars everywhere. 

He could hear the shots being fired within the building so he moved quickly. The Family always had a plan for a situation like this and he knew exactly where to go to find Drista. And find her, he did, though just in the nick of time because he was able to push her away as a stray bullet nearly went through her head. He was able to dodge it as well but just barely, giving him a vertical scar across his eye. He remembered the shocked face of the man who made that shot.

However, there was no time to rest, so he carried Drista back into the hidden tunnel and far away from the base. He didn’t stop running until they were at Bad’s house where Sapnap quickly let him in. His wounds were cleaned up before the three made their way to George’s apartment room where they hid and waited for more news.    
  
It was through the TV news channel that he learned that his parents were killed and most of the Family was arrested. He didn’t know how to feel about it. He was devastated yet oddly serene. He thought he was finally free. Free from the life of being part of the Underground. Free from the Family. 

He was wrong. 

He can never escape the Family because a few days later, the surviving members of the raid came to him and pledged their loyalty to him. He became the new Boss. This was his life, his destiny, his fate. But he still wanted the chance to live the rest of his youth at least somewhat. So he took up his mask that used to be his symbol of freedom and changed it to be his chains.    
  
With the mask off, he was merely Dream, a young man who had to grow up too fast. But with the mask, he became the Boss, the King of the Underground and as everyone would eventually learn to call him, Mr. Smiley. 

It was also on the first day of being the Boss that he learned who headed the raid that he also recognized as the one who shot the stray bullet that nearly hit Drista and almost cost him his eye. A name that he will forever commit to his memory. A certain mister:

_ Philza Minecraft. _


	4. Preparation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Revenge always need preparation.

It is said that revenge is a dish best served cold. Which is why no matter how hard the Family tried to have him force his hand against the actions of Philza Minecraft, he refused. Dream had plans, and he knew he had to research the man more before taking action. This way, he can completely destroy the life of this man who destroyed the last bit of normality of his life.    
  
He told the Family to wait and hide, and they listened to him. They donned porcelain masks as part of the Family’s new rules to hide and protect their identity. They also researched, spied, gathered intel with the help of George, restored their power as the strongest and waited six years before Dream decided it was time to strike.

During these six years, they learned a lot about Mr. Minecraft and his family. The man has two biological sons and a late wife who died during childbirth. The older son goes by the name of Wilbur Soot Minecraft, and is a year older than George. Wilbur studied the music and arts with a minor in geography. From the spies intel, Wilbur has a talent for words. The man is able to talk himself out of any situation and when listening to him, it is easy to just trust him. He is a skilled actor. The younger one goes by the name of Tommy Innit Minecraft, a child just 2 years older than Drista who is quite loud and obnoxious. The boy is always happy and constantly brags about how great of a cop Philza is and is extremely proud and smug about it.  Dream wanted to wring the head of this child so badly but he knew it wasn’t the right time yet.

Mr. Minecraft also had a protégé by the name of Technoblade. There was not a lot of information about this guy except that he was an orphan that Mr. Minecraft picked up from who knows where. There is also a lot of evidence that this Technoblade was a tactical genius given his accomplishments in the police force and his physical strength isn't a laughing matter either. 

Dream was admittedly most fascinated by Technoblade. Someone who may be able to rival him in both physical strength and wit? What isn't there to be excited about? But getting a real read on Technoblade was difficult. None of the spies were able to gather much more than what was public information. 

Even so, it was time. The stage is set, the actors are ready. It is time to start the show.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to the star shifting for the porcelain masks idea.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know how much more I'll continue this. But if I do, it'll be in short burst and probably unchronological.


End file.
